A Night to Remember
by XxLumpySpacePrincessxX
Summary: The zombies are coming... Based up on the movie "Dance of the Dead" Rated for violence, horror themes that may not be suitable for children, and some sexual content, probably rating will change to M sometime


THE DAY BEFORE THE PROM

"So you're ditching me for some other guy?" Cody asked with an upset look on his face. "I'm sorry Cody, but Geoff had no date, and I thought about going with him. Anyways, he was the one who asked me first." Said Bridgette over Cody's cellphone. "No no I understand, well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." "Bye" "Bye." The phone hung up and he hesitated. What was he supposed to do? Prom was the day after this one, and he had no date. Now he will just be a dateless loser, as always.

PROM NIGHT

"You sure I look like nice?" Bridgette asked her mom. "Honey, you look fabulous, and sky blue really matches with your skin tone best." Said her mom. The blonde was wearing a sky blue, strapless, puffy dress her mom got her, a necklace made of pearls, matching pearl earrings, and strappy silver heels. Her usual ponytail was tied up as a bun. She looked amazing. Her mom was getting her ready for the very famous prom night. "Now remember, I will not be here after you get back from your prom, since I'll be on my way to the resort to go on a honeymoon with you dad, okay?" "Sure" the teen replied. She got a kiss from her mom in the cheek and headed to the front porch. To her surprise, Geoff was waiting for her in front of her house, in his Jeep. He was wearing a completely black suit, and a pink tie. He was also wearing his usual hat. "Seriously? A Jeep for prom?" Bridgette asked, with a slight smile on her face. "What? It's the only ride I got!" Bridgette hoped in the car. "Prom is not so far away, but I got to make a quick stop first, okay?" "Sure" Bridge replied. But Geoff's stop wasn't usual. "Why are we in the cemetery?" Bridgette asked, confused. "I just thought we could lighten up a little." Geoff put his arm around Bridgette's back. "Oh I see where you're going, Geoff." Before you knew it, the young couple was in the back seat, smooching and snuggling with each other.

This lasted up to 10 minutes, since Bridgette heard a loud moan. "What was that?" she asked nervously. "Relax, babe, it was proba- AHHH!" Geoff was suddenly being pulled out of his car by a group of hideous- looking people with white large eyeball sticking out of their heads and ripped clothes. They were zombies! Bridgette tried to help him, but it was no use, he got taken away by a zombie. Bridge picked up a stick that was lying on the ground and started smacking some of the zombies, and she managed to escape from them.

Meanwhile, in the same cemetery, the rejected teens from the Sci-Fi club are gathered together to see some aliens sightings. Why were they in their normal attire than in a tux? They had no interest in the prom whatsoever. This group composed of Harold, Noah, Ezequiel and Owen. "Have any of you guys found anything yet?" asked Harold, working on his laptop. "Nothing in the telescope, eh." Said Zeke. "There is nothing in this stupid book, either." Said Noah. "And nothing around the cemetery." Said Owen, sweating like crazy for all the way he had to run. "Gosh, I knew we were going to find nothing here! Stupid!" Yelled Harold filled with rage. "Calm down buddy, I think you need a hug" said the happy Owen. "Err… no thanks." "Um guys, you might want to see this." Said Zeke. When the other three boys looked through the telescope, they saw a mob of zombies running towards them. The boys all screamed and panicked.

One of the zombies was strangling Harold's neck. "I'm coming buddy!" said Owen. Owen grabbed the zombie's leg and pulled it out, and he started to smack the zombies with it. Ezequiel got taken away from another zombie, and turned into one himself. Suddenly, a large, buff man with a shovel came out of nowhere. He started knocking down the zombies. "Follow me!" he shouted to the young boys. The guys left their equipment behind and followed the man behind a large tomb. When the man turned his flashlight on, his identity was revealed. It was the crazy old Chef that worked in the school before, but he quit the job, so he now has the job of a grave digger. "Look, I saw these zombies earlier attacking a couple, but I haven't told my boss since he'll think I'm crazy and fire me, but it's good that someone else believes me." "Oh, we believe you all right!" Noah said. "Umm does anybody have an extra pair of undies?" Owen asked, while the others glared at him. "What? The zombies freaked me out!" "Come with me, I'll tell you more about the zombies soon."

The teens followed Chef to an old trailer that Chef lives in. "Look here is what you going to do, first things first, you got to get some weapons, sadly I don't have any, but you will be able to find any around. You have to kill the zombies, like if they were live humans, then they'll die, probably." The Chef explained. "Ok, but how did they come back to life?" said Harold. "I'm not sure about that one." "Oh well thanks for the information, but I think we got to keep going, bye" The trio left the trailer safely, leaving the old chef behind.

Suddenly, the trio gets surrounded by yet another group of zombies. "Seriously? More zombies?" said Noah nervously. But when they started to get attacked, Bridgette came out of nowhere. She was a mess. Her bun was a messy ponytail, one of her earrings were lost, her necklace was broken, the bottom part of the skirt on her dress was covered in mud, her heels also were covered, which by the way, one was broken, and she had some blood on her face. She was also carrying the stick she was using earlier, and her upper lip was bruised. "Whoa, what happened to you?" Noah asked. "Long story, but I don't know if you noticed but we are surrounded by hungry zombies, why don't we escape?" "Agreed!" The boys and Bridge hopped into Geoff's car and drove out of the cemetery, leaving the zombies behind, but their night was going to be complete chaos.

Hope you liked! I took the entire night to write this. Please do review


End file.
